


Trapped

by kaclydid



Series: Drabble Games #1 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, canon typical enviroment/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: Reader is trapped in a Devil's trap, Crowley comes to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Drabble Games Prompt Request:  
> Boo!  
> If you die, I'm gonna kill you!

_ “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” _

The words from so many years ago echoed in your mind as you lay there, staring up at the night sky. The clear darkness letting you see each tiny pinprick of light that were the stars. Laying there, blood soaking through your white button up blouse, you found yourself trying to remember how many times you had actually looked up at the stars. 

You found them beautiful, to be honest. 

Laying there, the cold asphalt against your back, you sighed, closing your eyes, just trying to listen to the sounds of the openness for a moment. The wound was minimal, and not endangering to your demon status, but the meat suit you were was definitely not alive anymore. 

Crowley’s words seemed to seep into your deepest memories. You had worked with him for years before Hell’s regime change, and after that, you had disappeared. Both from his Hell and seemingly off the face of the earth. Every single one of his henchmen he sent to find you, never returned to him. 

His words were true in more ways than one, you knew. You had left him and killed his henchmen, two things he had never liked. 

He had been a friend and your boss, and he wanted all those who opposed him dead now. For like the second time in five years, you had to guess, as you pulled yourself up into a sitting position. Groaning in annoyance, you brought yourself to your feet, looking down to the men laying around you, their throats cut or chests ripped open, blood staining the 

And the devil's trap, drawn in a dark paint that almost blended into the road. You had cursed aloud when you found yourself trapped nearly an hour ago. From what you could tell, the circle was unbroken, which meant you were still trapped. 

“Boo!”

Turning on your heel, head bowed slightly as you turned to look at the newcomer, you groaned, rolling your eyes. “You gonna just stand there, or help me out here?” you asked, motioning to your surroundings with a wave of your arms, turning to face the man fully.

Crowley laughed as he picked his way through the mess, tip toeing over the corpses between you and him. “Having fun?” he asked.

“Hunters,” you remarked, kicking at the knife that lay near your foot, the same one you had used to kill the men. 

Crowley stopped, smiling down at the outer circle of the trap before looking up to you, meeting your gaze. “Now, you’re smarter than this …” he started slow, hands folded behind him.

You glared at him, stepping closer, toes nearly brushing the edge of the circle. “Don’t tell me you got desperate enough to come looking for me yourself,” you smirked, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“I just follow the sound of bodies hitting the floor,” he quipped back, smile lighting his features. 

You met his gaze, matching his expression, until your smile broke out fully and your dropped your arms. “It’s good to see you again,” you tried. “Will you please break the trap so I can leave?”

Crowley thought for a moment, gazing turning up to the stars overhead. After a moment of silence, he snapped his fingers. Looking down as the earth quaked beneath your feet, you watched as a crack grew along the middle of the road, breaking the trap. 

You stepped up to him, kicking one of the dead men’s guns as you did. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Crowley’s gaze fell on you from the corner of his eyes. Hands folded behind his back, he stood there, shoulders straight and face expressionless. After a moment of your gaze boring into his, he cracked and relaxed, letting a kind smile light his face. 

You laughed and wrapped your arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek. “I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me!” you laughed, dropping back to your feet. 

“I’m still going to kill you one of these days,” he smirked. “You’ll deserve it for being such an ass.”

You smiled, falling into step beside him as he started back down the road. “I’ll hold you to it,” you replied. “I’m glad things are back to normal.”

“Me too,” he answered, smiling as his gaze drifted up to the stars once more. 

  
  



End file.
